The Life of Takhi: The Beginning
by xTakhix
Summary: The first few months of life for a wolf named Takhi. Complete with drama, suspence, betrayal, and murder.


**Chapter 1**

**Takhi  
**

It was dawn and the morning light had begun to eat away at the stars in the sky. Tor was still visible even as Fenris's rays touched her. The breeze carried over the mountains was cool and refreshing as it would enter your nose and replenish the life in your lungs. The Gods' breath brought the satisfying scent of the summer warmth. Indeed, it was late summer. The warmth had traveled along the winds and now reached the night frozen land at last. Animals started to stir as they felt the pleasant rise in temperature. The deer ventured out into the meadows to graze on the tall grasses. The bears emerged from their dens and caves to forage nuts, berries, and, if lucky, carrion.

Deep inside a wolf's den echoes the sounds of a Drappa in labor. She whimpered as her contractions grew closer together as her babies began to emerge. The pelvic muscles tensed as she forced out her first pup. It was a little male. The mother began to clean off the fluid that trickled from him, licking and chewing to devour the embryonic sack and release the pup from his uncomfortable prison. He flopped out onto the ground, squealing as he took in his first breath of air.

To keep him warm, the mother licked his fur clean of any blood or other liquids that may have been soaked in his puppy fur and pushed him close to her body. She lifted her leg, placed her muzzle under it, and began to nibble open the sack of the new pup that began to slide out of her birth canal. This pup was a little female. The little one squeaked and whined as she felt a warm wet tongue slide and slobber across her body. The mother smiled and also pushed her close to her body and brother. There was only one more pup to go, but this one was not going to be an easy delivery.  
The mother's muscled contracted over and over, pain shooting up her spine and abdomen. She whimpered with agony. Something was wrong. The Drappa yelped and gritted her teeth. Blood trickled out of the opening.  
She gave one final hard push and out slid a small, meek, pup. The sack that was designed to protect the baby had transformed into a pup's worst nightmare. It had broken before the birth. The umbilical cord had somehow wrapped around the pup's neck. The pup wasn't moving.

The mother grew wide eyed and she grabbed her pup by the scruff. She placed it between her paws and chewed off the cord that choked the little one. The pup wasn't breathing. The mother licked it, hoping to stimulate its airways. Lick after lick, nothing happened. It was completely cleaned, but still showed no sing of life.  
But then its belly twitched and the pup coughed up the fluid that had invaded its airways when the sack broke. The little baby began to squeal. The mother smiled in joy and relief and licked the pup's head.  
She was blessed with another little female. Gently, the mother picked up the baby by her scruff and placed her next to her already feeding brother and sister. The pup yelped until she found her mother's milk gland and began to suckle. As she stared at her three beautiful puppies, the mother smiled. This wolf was called Madge. Another wolf padded into the den. Madge looked over at the wolf with interest.

"Excuse me ma'am," the wolf said, "I apologize for the intrusion, but Wayk would like to know if the pups have been delivered."

"Oh, yes, Pollen. Please, send him in," Madge replied. Pollen nodded and turned out of the den. Moments after, a large sepia Dragga padded into the den. He sat next to Madge, nuzzling her gently.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" he asked.

"Oh, just a little tired. This little one," as she pointed to the third pup with her snout, "gave me a hard time. I thought she had died before she had gotten to be born."

"Thank Fenris she didn't. Too hard on everyone if one loses a pup."

"Yes. I know."

"Have you decided what to name them?"

"Yes. I'm going to name him," pointing to the male, "Johlan, after your father. I'm naming the second pup Baeleh after my grandmother. You may choose the last pup's name," Madge said with a smile.

"Well, ok. I'll call her Takhi."

"What is that name from?"

"It's a name I've always hear about in my family. Something my grandfather would tell stories of a wolf named Takhi. I don't remember any of them, but I've always liked that name. Takhi."

The little pup raised her head, still deaf and her eyes shut, but seemed to be listening. She was different from her siblings already. Their pelts gained the shade of gray while hers remained a haunting black. She was already the oddball of the group. She nestled up to her mother's swollen belly and drifted off into sleep.

Her mother chuckled, "Our little Takhi."

**Chapter 2**

**Abuse**

Two moons later and Takhi, Baeleh, and Jolahn have been out and about already. The beautiful season of autum had arrived and the cool breeze was pleasing. The leaves had begun to change color from green to orange red and gold. Only a few had dropped from the trees, but not all. The world was preparing for winter, and soon the pack would have to too. The pups had been weaned off milk and predigested meat and now feasted on fresh flesh like real wolves. Their eyes had opened long ago and they already understood their basic language. They traveled a few or more miles when they were only six weeks old.

Madge had to guide them to their new den site where the pack normally resided. They already had a taste for the wood and the outside world. The pack was now out hunting while the pups stayed behind under the supervision of the pupsitter, Pollen.

Takhi, already, was outcasted. She was different in fur and eye color. While her right eye was blue and her left eye was green, both Jolahn and Baeleh had gold eyes. While her siblings sported a coat of glossy grays and silvers, hers remained raven black. She was also smaller and thinner than they were and for that, they felt they had power over her. Apparently, they did as they would tease her.

"Your mother was really a jackal! Our mother just felt sorry for you when she found you in the dirt! Even your mother didn't want you either!" Baeleh taunted.

"But dad wouldn't have pups with a jackal. Her dad must've been a rat!" Jolahn laughed.  
Takhi gritted her teeth, ready to defend herself. She turned around and leaped onto Jolahn. Both growled and glared into each others eyes, fierce with rage. Jolahn bit down on Takhi's ear. She yelped and jumped off of her brother. Takhi fell back, touching her paw to her ear, wincing in pain. Baeleh leaped onto Takhi from behind and swatted her in the face with her paws.

Again, Takhi yelped and pulled herself out from under her sister. Both siblings continued to tease her.  
"Awe, did I hewt your wittle ear? Why don't you cry to your jackal mother!" Jolahn mocked.

"Yeah! Maybe you can both eat your rat of a father for dinner!" Baeleh shouted. Takhi's ears fell back in sadness. She didn't fit into her family. She was happy to see both her brother and sister walk away. Pollen padded over. She didn't notice the sibling rivalry happening among her. However, she did take serious notice to Takhi's attitude. The fact that she had isolated herself, made her worry more. She sat next to Takhi.

"What's wrong. my dear?" Takhi looked up at her blankly, but with tears in her eyes.

"They keep making fun of me. They said my mother was a jackal and my father was a rat."

"They are only having fun. I'm sure they didn't mean anything by it. Don't take it personally." Pollen stood up and padded away. Takhi didn't think Pollen was too interested with her. Pollen didn't help her feel any better and her lack of interest showed as she ran over to Baeleh and Jolahn to rough house with them.

Takhi was all alone.

**Chapter 3**

**Hunting**

The howl of Wayk signaled the pack's return. The pups, all but Takhi, perked their ears and howled back to them, leaping and prancing, excited for their juicy red meal. Here they came, the two alphas, prancing majestically. Their fur shimmered in the sun and their teeth glistened with the hue of red as they carried huge mouthfuls of flesh. Behind them came the rest of the pack also carrying flesh of their kill. The great hunters had returned. The two pups looked over, excited, and raced toward their parents.

Madge, Wayk, and the others dropped the meat into a pile.

"Eat up, you guys!" Wayk said. Pollen and the pups advanced on their meal. They began to chew through it, tasting so sweet to their tongue. The others of the pack did not join in the feast. Their muzzles were soaked in blood, an obvious sign that they fed well when the prey was brought down.

The flesh Pollen and the pups fed on was definitely deer, telling form the delicious flavor. Takhi couldn't eat. Every time she would try to approach, both of her siblings chased her away, biting and snapping. Takhi slinked away from the rest. Her parents failed to notice their exiled pup as they were preoccupied with conversation and grooming.   
Takhi was thin already. She hadn't eaten a descent meal in days because of the aggression she was met with every time she tried to feed. She was starving and her brother and sister didn't care one bit. She would soon die if she got nothing in her stomach soon. She had to hunt, but the pup had never learned. She never even witnessed her parents hunt. If she would survive the ordeal, she had no choice. It was time to hunt.

First she sniffed the air. hopefully she would scent a piece of prey. The smell of the meat form the deer was all that filled her nose. It blocked all the other scents around her. She moved herself away from the den site and padded into the woods around them. She finally caught the scent of something. She heard rustling in the grass a few fox lengths away.  
The creature padded out, nibbling on a strand of green grass. Its long ears rose high, both moving constantly to detect any sound. The real task was to prevent the animal from smelling her. Its long an powerful legs were tucked tightly under its body, ready to spring with a burst of energy, to help the animal leap off its paws and sprint away form its pursuer. Takhi instinctively crouched low to the ground, her belly barely touching the ground beneath her.

The rabbit continued to swivel its ears and swerve its head to keep watch. Takhi stepped softly and quietly, careful not to snap a twig or shift a rock or stone. The rabbit remained where it was, still feeding quietly. Takhi made sure her body was hidden as she slid behind a thorn bush. From her posture she seemed more cat than wolf. Cats, indeed, were far better lone hunters than a wolf, or a pup for that matter. She stopped, lying tow wolf lengths away from her prey.  
She positioned her hind legs straight under her belly, which will accelerate her speed. She dug her claws into the ground, ready to advance on the oblivious rodent. As its head turned away from her, Takhi sprang. The rabbit took a glance back to see the blackness hurtling toward it. The rabbit took off.

**Chapter 4**

**The First Kill**

Takhi remained only a fox length behind it. There were no burrows to hide the poor panicked rabbit. It ran on, sprinting at top speed, trying not to become a meal. Takhi never kept her eyes off of her prey, watching its moves and predicting when it was going to turn and swerve. Takhi reached out her paw to try to swat it down, but the rabbit leaped out of the way of the protruding claws.

Takhi slipped, losing her balance, but she clawed the ground and pulled herself back up to continue the chase. Now she was even more determined as the pain of hunger tugged at her stomach. She gritted her teeth and pushed herself, her paws slamming hard on the ground, her limbs moving vigorously. She was gaining up on the rabbit again, but this time there would be no mistakes. The tired rabbit had slowed and just when it was going to give itself one final push, it was met with Takhi's claws raking over its flank. The rabbit squealed as it fell, Takhi pinning it to the ground.  
With no hesitation, Takhi bit into the rodent's throat. With one bite it was over. She had killed for the first time. She grabbed the rabbit by the neck and prance, proudly, back to the den site. Before she reached the clearing she stopped to lay down to eat her kill. She placed the rabbit between her paws and began to chew on the carcass. She picked out the fur to get to the tasty meat below it. After she tore a patch of fur off she bit down into the flesh. She pulled it off the bones, a little stringy, but still delicious.

After a few mouthfuls she had finished and smiled that she, for once, felt the feeling of being full. She decided to bury the bones so her family would not find them. She dug through the earth and made a little hole perfect for the corpse. She slid it into the hole and covered it up with dirt before dashing into the clearing, where her mother and father stood, waiting for her return. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at them.

"And where have you been, young lady?" Madge asked.

"I uh was just out playing a little," Takhi replied, trying to look as innocent as possible. Wayk didn't fall for it.

"That is no excuse!" he snarled. "You could have been-" his eyes shifted. "Nevertheless, no more playing for you today. You are to go to the den and stay there." Takhi lumbered off and slid into the den. There she found Jolahn and Baeleh. She ignored their presence and rested on the other side.

They barely acknowledged her anyway. She was able to get sleep tonight, which is what she needed.

**Chapter 5**

**Too Much Fun**

The dawn howls the pack made to welcome Fenris's waking woke the black pup. Luckily, she was alone in the den. There were no siblings to taunt her this time. She stretched herself, spreading her paws as the cramps were eased away. She yawned and began to creep out of the entrance to the den. Her family still howled as they awaited Fenris's full rising. Takhi didn't feel she belonged so she strayed over to the trees and found a stick to chew on while she waited for the day to begin. Son she grew bored of her gnawing and she longed to play with someone, but there was no one.   
She stood on her paws and padded off once again, her kin unaware of the lack of her presence. She hid from them within the trees, observing, trying to find some way to have fun. She heard a twig snap a few wolf lengths away. Her ears perked. She was wary. She caught sight of the creature. It was an elk. Not an adult, but a calf. From its wide opened mouth came a loud wail. It was calling for its mother. It took no notice to the glaring eyes. Takhi grinned. This was her fun. A good chase was what she needed and wanted.

She leaped into a sprint, kicking up grass and dirt as her claws dug into the earth below her. The calf turned to see a ball of black fur flying toward it. It's eyes widened as it reared and galloped off. Takhi had no intention of killing the calf, just chasing it. This was a game, not a hunt, but the poor helpless baby only knew one thing:a predator that the calf had seen terrorize the herd, was now racing toward him. The calf wailed again, hoping his mother would arrive. The only sound that replied was the hard thumping of his hooves and the wolf's paws. As the calf neared the end of the wood, he saw the trees start to open, revealing a familiar field.

The scent of elk carried in the air, making the calf push himself harder and racing faster. Takhi took no notice to the scent as she followed. The calf leaped through the trees to discover his herd and his mother. He cantered over to her and hid behind her hind legs. As Takhi appeared, the herd began to wail in a panic. Their brains only make one conclusion:where there's one wolf, there's more. As the cows began to edge back in fear, the lead bull elk stood his ground as Takhi ran straight into his leg without noticing until it was too late.

Takhi fell back on impact. she shook her head and gazed up at him. There, in front of the now panicking pup, stood a large, muscular bull elk with a massive rack of antlers still in velvet. The bull screeched its high pitched voice, sounding like that of a bugle. Takhi had frozen in fear. Her pelt stood on end and her eyes stared wide as the bull reared. the bull was protecting the herd and planned to take the wolf's life to save his herd's. Its hooves were huge and sharp as the bull waved them wildly as he stomped down onto Takhi's leg. Takhi screamed as a sharp pain ran up her leg, chest, and neck.

Realizing that her life was in danger, she turned, tail between her legs, and ran back the way she came. The bull was all but satisfied with the wolf's departure. He snorted and galloped after her. Takhi couldn't run well at all. Her leg caused her great pain as it hit the ground with every stride. It bled form the gash the bull's hoof had left. Takhi panted, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Tear dripped form her eyes, terrified of the enraged bull behind her.

Suddenly, Takhi lost her footing and fell. Her head smashed down onto the ground. She shook herself and looked back. the bull was still behind her and now was closing in.

Takhi shrank back and prepared to feel the pain of the bull's hooves crushing her body.

**Chapter 6**

**Blackeye  
**

Out of the silence, suddenly came the howls of a wolf pack. Takhi could see the silhouettes of wolves fly onto the bull elk. They weren't her pack, but strangers. They were rogues, loners, Kerls, a pack formed form the ones who had been isolated. Together, they formed the Kerl pack. One of them had lodged its claws into the neck of the elk. They were all dark in color, but very strong. You could see their muscles bulging through their ominous fur. From what Takhi could make out, these were fierce predators. About eight of them had advanced on the panicking bull.

They had heard the screeches he had made when he had charged after Takhi. The wolves responded. Their meal had called to them. There were no pups in sight as the large adults came crashing through the trees, snouts curled and jaws gaping. They snarled as they attacked the bull's slender legs. Two more had cantered out of the shadows and tried to help to bring down the elk. One wolf had bitten onto one of the tines on the antlers as it climbed up the elk's back. With its teeth, the wolf tore through the velvet and ripped it off the undeveloped antlers. The bull screamed in agony as the blood vessels were torn. Crimson liquid trickled form the open wound, staining the rest of the velvet red. The scent and flavor of it motivated the wolves to pursue more aggressively. They would not give up, now that they had tasted blood.  
All of them leaped onto the screaming elk. Desperate to run, he swayed his head back and forth and reared, trying to force the wolves to fall. It was useless. The wolves held on tight with their teeth and claws and refused to let go. One younger wolf bashed his head into the elk's ribs. The elk screamed again before finally toppling over. The wolves leaped off of him before hi hit the ground. Once the bull elk slammed down with a loud thud, all ten wolves swarmed over the helpless animal, each biting and clawing, fighting for every piece of flesh. The bull would never get up again.

A much older wolf padded over to the elk's neck and sank its teeth into his throat. The elk's tongue lolled out of his mouth as he gasped for air. Blood welled up inside his throat, choking him. The bull elk gave one more desperate screech that was muffled over by the hot blood and blinked his eyes weakly then died, his eyes glazed as they stared at the sky. The pack of wolves that stood before Takhi all smiled, but did not eat any longer. The lead wolf had raised his tail. The wolf looked over to Takhi. He was dark brown and black. A few gray hairs dulled his pelt and revealed his old age. Takhi gasped.

The Dragga had only one eye. The other was an empty hole lined with deep scars. His other eye also had long scars across it. He was obviously a fierce fighter. Takhi observed the other faces that stared at her. All were heavily scarred. Some had torn ears and broken teeth. One drappa had part of her lip missing. Their eyes were a vibrant array of colors: some yellow, some green, others blue. Takhi was soon afraid. Was she in danger? Could they be staring at her with the thought of a meal for tomorrow? The old Dragga snorted and shook his head. He padded up to the shivering pup. The Dragga towered over her. He was bigger than her father, making her shivering intensify.

The wolf stared down at her before he said, "You sure stirred up the woods there." Takhi blushed and replied.

"I-I didn't mean-"

"Thank you," the Dragga interrupted.

"What?"

"You allowed my pack to have a meal. They call me Blackeye." Takhi's ears became erect again as she felt comfortable around the wolf. She smiled and, with a slight laugh, said, "I believe I can see why." Blackeye smiled.

"Yes. Well, I guess so. This is my pack. As you can see we are quite...misshapen, you could say."

"Yes. You're all covered in wounds."

"Well, we were all Kerls at one time. Kerls get into many fights because every moment of their life is a fight to survive. Without a pack it's almost all but impossible to survive. I spent my life offering the loners a chance to be apart of a pack again. I offered friendship and love and a family. In time, the loners and outcasts of the wood had joined together and became the Kerl pack. We are known as the fiercest of all wolf packs. Other wolves do not respect us because we are outsiders that have become a family. Many wolves do not get that chance at having what we have now. More often than not, they die. But I have saved these wolves from an untimely death." Blackeye was obviously a very proud wolf. Who wouldn't be if they had saved all the lives of their pack mates?

"I guess you're the reason why my mother doesn't want me to wander into the woods alone."

"Most likely. But there are others far worse than the likes of us. Other wolves think we are blood thirsty just because we are a group of loners, but even loners have compassion and will not kill a pup such as yourself. An adult wolf, however, will be injured if not dead if they trespass or are searching for a fight."

"I see. Well, it's been nice to meet you, but I must get back to my family. They must be worried."  
"Of course, but allow me to escort you."

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem." Blackeye said with a smile. Takhi waited as he padded back to his pack and informed them that he would be absent for the time being while he brings little Takhi home. They nodded as Blackeye turn back to Takhi and began to pad along with her.

"So what brings a pup like you wandering around these parts of the woods?"

"Well, I was a little bored and I wanted to play. I saw a baby elk alone and I decided to chase it. When the calf reached the adults, the bull elk did not approve of my fun. That's when he charged after me. My leg got injured, but it's ok now."

"Well, bull elk are very short tempered. Especially when autumn hits."   
"Why autumn?"

"Mating season. The bulls fight with each other to win harems of cows, all to themselves. They fight with their antlers. That soft fur on those antlers sheds when they are ready for the rut. They turn into lethal daggers that can pierce through flesh and bone. Some wolves die by those antlers. I, however, lost my left eye."

"Wow. I guess I won't be chasing them anymore."

"Well certainly not until your older. You'll be able to take down the calves and cows a lot easier when you are larger and stronger. As for now, watch out for them. But for you there are others that will hunt you so they have a meal that day. With one bite, a pup like you will be on their menu."

"What animal is that?"

"Foxes. Those pathetic meat thieves can make an easy meal out of you."

"What do they look like?"

"Reddish orange fur, white face and tail, and fierce, golden eyes. They look like us only smaller in size. They are clever and sneaky. They're the masters of trickery and deception. One rule: never trust a fox. They will seem innocent enough, but when your back is turned, they'll betray you and rob you blind, or even kill you. Haven't your parents told you about them?"

"No. They just tell me to not go in the woods alone."

"Do they tell you anything?"

"No. They ignore me like I'm not even there. My brother and sister do nothing but pester me. I just don't feel I fit in."

"Welcome to our lives. We were all shunned like you. A Kerl's life is anything but joyous and loving. Being alone had to be one of the worst feelings I've ever felt. We wolves long to be part of a family. A Kerl's life is torture on any wolf's heart. Most don't survive."

"Well, I guess I'm already a Kerl."

"Tell you what: when you're older and you feel you're still not happy with your pack, you may come and live with me and my pack."

"I'd love to." Takhi and Blackeye neared the edge of the woods, the pack's den in their sight.

"Well, this is where I say goodbye and-"  
Takhi's farewell was interrupted as Wayk leaped between her and Blackeye. He snarled as he faced the old Dragga. Blackeye growled and crouched down, ready to lunge.

"Stay away from my pup, Kerl!" Wayk warned. Blackeye said nothing, only curled up his lip, showing his fierce teeth.

"Stop!" Takhi screamed. She pushed her way between the two Draggas. "Dad, Blackeye wasn't harming me. He was bringing me home."

"Yes," Blackeye agreed, "So keep your ground before you make a fatal mistake." Wayk, for once, listened to his daughter, but still kept his glare on Blackeye.

"Remember what I said, Takhi." Blackeye still stared at Wayk as he spoke. He slunk off into the darkness of the woods. Takhi watched his silhouette disappear within the trees.

**Chapter 7**

**Iyan in the Storm**

"What were you thinking?" Wayk screamed. "Do you know how much danger you could have had your tail in?"

"I'm safer with that pack than I ever will be with this one," Takhi shouted, her lips curling. "I might as well be them! I'm more of a Kerl than a member of this pack anyway!"

"Go to the den! We will speak of this no longer!"

"Right! Because I always am punished because you refuse to speak to me!" Takhi snarled and ran into the den where her mother rested.

"And where have you been?" Madge growled. Takhi glared at her mother and kept silent. She made sure to keep away from Madge. Madge looked at the pup, shook her head, and padded out of the den. The lack of her body revealed Jolahn and Baeleh. Both stared, their eyes fierce and their teeth showing.

"You're a disgrace to this family," Jolahn snapped.

"Do you know that father looked all over the woods for you?" Baeleh shouted.

"I don't know why he bothered. He should have let you die!" Jolahn snarled. Takhi's fur bristled. Her ears flattened toward her scruff. She growled under her breath. At the last comment Jolahn made, Takhi lunged at her brother. This time she bit down into his chest. Jolahn yelped. Baeleh leaped onto Takhi, but Takhi was not playing around this time. At the moment of her sister's impact, Takhi whipped her head around and clamped her jaws around Baeleh's ear. Takhi pressed her claws into Jolahn's chest wound. Her teeth shredded her sister's ear. Blood splattered across her face. Baeleh screamed with pain ripping at her ear. Takhi released her sister from her grip.

Baeleh fell back as Takhi's teeth no longer held her. The moment she hit the ground, she leaped onto her paws and raced out of the den, leaving piddles of blood behind. Takhi now turned to Jolahn. "Now to teach you your lesson!" She screamed with a cold stare. She snapped her jaws shut onto his muzzle. Jolahn whimpered weakly as his mouth was held shut by his sister's teeth. Blood trickled out of where the teeth had punctured the flesh on his mouth. Takhi shook her head back and forth, scraping the skin off as her teeth ripped by. Jolahn let out a scream, but was muffled. Takhi's eyes burned with hatred for her brother. Fenris hope that they had both learned their lesson. She released him, her teeth red with his blood. Jolahn yelped. His mouth was mangled by the wounds left in it. He didn't look back at Takhi once as he ran out of the den.

Takhi smiled. She tasted the blood upon her lips. She liked the flavor. Her killing days had dawned. She felt so pleased with herself that she began to howl. Suddenly Madge padded over to the den and stuck her head through the entrance.

"What have you done?" Madge screamed. Takhi silenced, but just stared at her mother with glaring eyes.

"Just what I needed to do! They got what they deserved!" Takhi pushed past her mother and ran off back into the woods. She glanced over at her brother and sister. They hid behind Pollen with tears in their eyes as Takhi ran near them. Jolahn's snout was horribly torn and there was almost nothing left of Baeleh's ear.

Takhi felt no remorse. She felt proud. Night had fallen and the woods were dark. Clouds had rolled in and blocked out Tor's light. The faint boom of thunder sounded in the distance. A storm was coming. Takhi found a bush to shelter in. She crept into the middle of the shrub and curled up as she lied down. The rain had not fallen, but the thunder grew louder and thin strips of lightning flashed in the sky. It was going to be a rough night. She ignored the unpleasant sounds of the storm. She fell asleep.

Her mind was full of images. Takhi found herself in total darkness. In the distance she saw something white running toward her. The creature called, "Takhi. Takhi." Blood stained paw prints were left where the creature stepped. Suddenly the voice seemed as if it was next to Takhi's ear as the voice whispered, "Takhi."

Takhi's eyes shot open, her fur wet with perspiration. The storm continued, but under the loud sounds of the storm she heard a twig snap and the rustling of leaves. Takhi flinched and shrunk back a little. Something was out there and it made Takhi jump in fear. She crept out of the bush and searched for the creature that was frightening her. She growled. Maybe she'd be able to scare it off, whatever it was. Out in the darkness she saw two bright yellow eyes staring out at her.

Instead of fearing this animal, she stood her ground, growling and curling her lip. The animal moved closer. She could see the row of white teeth that formed a grim smile. As she looked closer she saw its face showing through the shadows. Its head was like a triangle. Its snout was thin and narrow. Its fur was heavy on its face. The ears were black against the red-orange and white face.

"Calm down, young wolf," it spoke. "What are you doing out here all alone? And during a storm."

"I've run away from home. I'm perfectly fine taking care of myself," Takhi growled. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Iyan and I am hunting."

"What are you? By the looks, smell, and size you are definitely not a wolf." Iyan laughed quietly.

"I am, dear one, a fox." The word fox rang in Takhi's mind She had heard that word, but had forgotten what it meant. She asked,

"W-what's a fox?" Iyan laughed again.

"Oh dear, don't you know of foxes? Has not your mother or father spoke of one? I would think they would since I have been watching your pack and especially you." A thick long bolt of lightning flashed off not far from where they stood. As it struck, smoke swirled into the air. A tree had caught fire and the orange glow of the flames blazed over the wood. The glow lit up the fox's face. He still smiled even more menacingly.

"Watching…me?" 

"Yes. A little morsel like you." Suddenly the meaning of fox hit her.

She remembered what Blackeye had told her, 'They're the masters of trickery and deception. One rule: never trust a fox.'

Takhi's eyes widened with shock and fear. The intended to murder her, like Blackeye warned. Iyan's mouth salivated as he licked his sharp teeth. He grinned and lunged. Takhi leaped out of the way of his snapping jaws. She yelped as she heard the impact of his body on the ground. She raced on. Iyan stood up and shook himself to clear away any dirt in his fur. He leaped into a run and began to pursue the young pup. Takhi was running straight for the den site. The thick smoke blinded her sense of smell and watered her eyes. She became confuse and didn't know where she was going any longer. She heard the cries of wolves in the distance of the smoke. She heard howls that were so familiar.

Then, out of the orange glow, came the old Dragga of the Kerl pack, Blackeye. He lunged at Iyan, snarling and fierce. Iyan yelped as the wolf grabbed him by his spine. Blackeye sank his teeth in deep. The fox squirmed and screamed. There was a crack under the fur. Iyan's spine was snapping. Then Blackeye, with Iyan still within his jaws, ran back into the gloom. Blackeye padded over to a patch of flames. He dropped the injured fox. He yelped on impact.

"Your punishment for attacking a wolf," Blackeye snarled. Iyan begged, "Please have mercy upon me!"

"You deserve no ounce of my compassion, sympathy, or mercy! You pay the price. Here's the deal:"

"I'm listening."

"You are to answer my question honestly. You will be rewarded."

"Ok," Iyan agreed submissively.

"Did you intend to kill and devour that young pup back there?"

"I-I uh…" 

"Answer!" 

"Yes! I was going to kill her," Iyan confessed. Blackeye grinned.

"I was hoping you'd be honest. Now I will give you your reward." Iyan smiled until Blackeye lunged once more, his teeth imbedded into the flesh of Iyan's back. Iyan screamed as Blackeye tossed him into the scorching embers. The fox's fur burst into flames, all of it being burnt off his skin. The scent of singed fur filled the air and the piercing scream of Iyan echoed through the depths of the woods.

The last image of Iyan in Blackeye's mind was of his face, his fur singed and blackened, his skin burnt and bleeding as it cracked open, and tears streaming down from his empty eye sockets.

**Chapter 8**

**A Burning Wood**

Blackeye ran back to Takhi.

"We have to get out of here. The whole wood is on fire!"

"I can't. I have to get back to my family. I have to make sure they know I'm okay."

"Well, you do that. I have to lead my pack away from this death trap, but I will come back for you. If this tree is up in smoke by the time I return, I cannot wait. I pray for your safety."

"You too, Blackeye. Thank you for saving my life once again."

"Anytime," Blackeye said. He turned and leaped up onto the slop above them. She watched him pad away. No sooner did Takhi turn to flee home, a tree covered in deadly flames fell in front of her, sparks flying. The impact of the oak sent tremors through her body. The dry earth caught the flames and rose high over the shivering pup. The embers flickered and burnt some of her fur. She was surrounded as the fire spread.

There was no way out of the fire's trap, no way, but through. She had to go through the wall of the burning orange glow. Takhi was afraid as the flames drew closer. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She shot open her eyes and with a defiant snarl, she charged toward her prison bars. At the last moment before her body would hit the reaching embers, she stopped and pushed herself upwards. As her body flew across the fire below her, she felt the heat rising off of the death trap. Her fur burned off as her belly and the flames touched. She did not look at the scenery. She now feared fire with every bit of life she held in her soul. She reached the other side and hit the ground hard, toppling over as hr paws touched. The dirt flew as her body rolled. She lied on her paws, shook herself, and leaped up onto her feet again. She stared at the fire with horror.

It was destroying her home. She turned tail and fled toward her family's den site. Everywhere she turned the fire had blocked her way. It blazed high above her. She yelped and ran again. All around, the trees and shrubs burned, the smoke thick in the air. Takhi was panicking. She sprinted in each different way, the fire meeting up with her every time. She reached the clearing where the den was. She leaped through the bushes that had also caught fire. Sparks flew as she raced by.

As she stared through the smoke she saw them, her family, completely out of their minds with fear. Wayk tried to get everyone to calm down by barking friendly, but it didn't seem to be working. A pale tan drappa, called Namara, shivered by the den. Pollen ran in circles trying to find an area without fire in its place. A dark husky dragga, called Talon, barked at the flames as if he was telling them to go away. Madge and Takhi's siblings ran blindly in fear.  
Takhi growled and screamed, "Everyone! Listen to me!" The pack looked over at the black pup. They all stared with disbelief as if they gave up in hoping she would return. Jolahn and Baeleh shivered where they stood. The feared the sound of their own sister's voice. No longer were the big bad wolves so bad.

"Now, I know where the fire has spread and it's far across our territory. We must run from here until we reach safety."

"And how is it that you know so much?" Takhi turned to see Talon with a grim appearance.

"I have been around our territory. I met with Blackeye when the fire began. If we are able to survive we should meet with and follow him."

"I refuse to trust a Kerl!" Wayk screamed.

"Then at least trust me. Father, you must lead us, your family, to safety. Be the alpha you are supposed to be!" Wayk narrowed his eye, but did not say a word. He nodded and stared at his pack.

"Okay, like Takhi said, we must find safety. We are not meeting up with the Kerl, but we are going to be safe." Wayk observed the scene around him, looking for openings in the flames. There were none in sight. Suddenly Wayk came up with a plan.

"I have an idea," he said. "There are no openings in the fire for us to simply walk safely through the fire. We'll be risking our tails if we try that. But my idea is this: we have to make a path. You see that log over there?" Wayk pointed to the log with his snout. The pack followed where he stared and observed the log.

"We can movie it, push it, over to the fire. If we place it over the flames, it will create an opening for us to cross until the log catches fire. We can do this. Come now." The pack, without question, padded over to the log. The placed their snouts at the base and began to gently push. Even Takhi helped, but Jolahn and Baeleh stayed by the den, shivering like the cowards they were. The wolves rolled the log into the fire and straightened it so it would be easy to cross. Wayk was right. The flames burned under the log, but did not burn through it. Not yet.

"Quickly! Go now," Wayk shouted. Madge went first, then Pollen, Talon, Namara, and Takhi. Each ran across. Jolahn and Baeleh were still afraid. Wayk did not show compassion here. He grabbed each pup by their scruff and hauled them over the log that began to catch fire at last. Wayk leaped across right as the flames finally consumed the wood. Wayk said nothing and immediately took the lead.

The pack ran swiftly through the wood, avoiding the fires that plagued it. As they ran by a small cliff side Jolahn and Baeleh ran at the rear with Takhi beginning to fall back. When Baeleh saw her sister slowing up, she sprinted forward, ahead of the black pup. Jolahn looked to follow.

Just as he was about to chase after his sister, a tree swarming I flames, toppled over in front of them, sending Jolahn over the edge of the cliff.

**Chapter 9**

**One Less Sibling  
**

Jolahn held on tight. to the stones with his claws. Takhi stood at the top, staring down at him. Jolahn screamed, "Takhi, please help me! I'm slipping! Help me before I fall all the way down!" Takhi only stared down at him, remembering every word he said to her, every time he attacked her.

"Takhi! Please!" Jolahn's claws scraped the stones as they began to slip. he yelped as his body slid down the rocks a few inches.

"Takhi. Takhi?" Takhi still stared, her eyes filled with tears. She shook her head from side to side and softly said, "No."   
Jolahn's eyes widened with shock then narrowed with anger. He curled his lip and shouted, "You pathetic witch! Oh, I'll get you! Just you wait when I get up there! You're going to pay!" Takhi, tears still trickling down her face, began giggle.

"You won't be getting up here. And if you do I'll make you go back down." Jolahn stared at Takhi, full of hatred and rage. Suddenly his claws began to slip, scraping the stone. Jolahn never took his burning gaze off of his sister. The stone that held his body cracked and split. The stone fell along with Jolahn.

Takhi took her eyes away as her brother fell down the slope and smashed into the rocky earth below. She heard his screams for the last time. Jolahn's body lied on a large stone below, broken and disfigured by his ribcage and spine shattering within. The blood from the large wound made by the stone had splattered over all of the rocks near him and still trickled from his mouth. Takhi had allowed him to die and she knew it and was happy.  
Without looking back she padded away from the rocky cliff. Takhi heard the calls of her father. She ran around the tree that had fallen and met him at the other side. He stared in confusion.

"Where's your brother?" Takhi kept her head down as she spoke.

"When the tree hit, he fell down the slope. I couldn't save him." She was lying. Of course she could've saved him, but she did not. She watched as he died. Wayk dropped his head in grief.

Takhi heard him whisper, "No." When he looked up, she could see the tears in his eyes, but still she felt no guilt for what she did, or in this case, didn't do. Technically she did not murder her brother, but she did help with his death by doing nothing. Suddenly they heard the cries of the pack. they howled and wailed in fear and pain. Madge came running out of the thick smoke that filled the air, with a look of panic on her face.

"Wayk! The pack is trapped! They can't get out! We must help them. Where's Jolahn?" Wayk's ear fell back and his head lied low.

"Dead. He fell over the cliff when...when the tree hit the ground."

"Oh no!" Tears began to run down her face.

"We can grieve for him later. We must help the pack." The wolves ran, Madge leading the way. They came upon their family. They cried as they were imprisoned by four walls of flame.

**Chapter 10**

**Diminishing Life**

Wayk stared in horror. There was no way for the pack to escape. The wolves screamed in terror. They couldn't be saved. "We can't help them," Wayk depressingly said. The flaming branches from the top of the trees broke and fell to the ground in front of them.

"We have to save ourselves," Wayk barked. Wayk, Madge, Baeleh, and Takhi abandoned their family, hearing their helpless screams as they fled. The clouds had swelled and now released the water they had collected. A little drizzle at first, then it turned into a downpour. The rain filled the rivers, putting out the fires, but now creating a flood. The branches, sticks, and twigs that had been trapped in the river's path now broke apart as the fresh water raged through.  
The flowing river crashed against the rocks carrying the debris with it. The wolves' fur were wet and plastered to their bodies. The fires had died, revealing its true destruction of the woods. The trees were charred and blackened like coal. The smell of burnt wood hung thickly in the air. Leafless and highly burnt, there was nothing left of the trees.

Around the devastated landscape lied many animals that were trapped in the flames. Many were rabbits, squirrels, voles, and mice. Occasionally they spotted a deer, a fox, or even a wolf. They had padded back to where Iyan was killed. Takhi saw his body. It smelled putrid as the scorched skin bled. His face was of a horrible sight, the skin on the muzzle burnt completely off revealing the teeth and jaw. His orange fur was gone and left blackened patches mixed into his pink skin. The skin around his ribcage was burnt off revealing the bones and organs within. Tears still dripped from the eye sockets as he stared blankly at her.

They padded on. Ahead lied a wolf. It was a drappa from the Kerl pack. It was the wolf that had part of her lip missing. Unlike Iyan, her body was still intact, no evidence of the fire but the singed fur. Her mouth bled. Takhi couldn't bear to look. She turned away. The wolves padded on once more, now running close to the river, hoping to get to higher ground. Takhi and Baeleh ran close together. The water in the river ran rough. Takhi saw that. She thought of every word her sister ever said, every injury she ever inflicted. The pain, the humiliation her sister had caused.  
Suddenly Takhi slammed her weight into Baeleh, sending her careening down the slope into the rushing water. Baeleh squealed with terror as she plunged into the river. The water held onto her, whipping her back and forth.  
Madge screamed, "No! Not my pup!" Baeleh tried to shout back to her mother, but the strong current pulled her head below the waves. Madge gasped and plunged intro the water, desperate to rescue her pup. There was no sign of Baeleh. Never again would Baeleh resurface alive. Madge screamed with distress. She couldn't keep her footing on the gravel and rocks below her paws. The current grabbed hold of her and dragged her body through the torrent. Her claws scraped against the river floor. Madge was pulled down along the river, her body being tossed as if the waves were playing volleyball. Wayk and Takhi ran with her along the river's edge.

The debris floated around her, smashing into her head and along her body. The rough water was bringing her down the small falls and white waves. Over and over she fell down them until she was stopped by a rock that she was thrown against. Her ribcage broke apart as she hit. Blood trickled down from her side into the water. Madge coughed up black blood. Both Wayk and Takhi watched as Madge died. Her body flopped over into the water and floated away as the current dragged the lifeless corpse. They stood there, stunned with confusion and denial in their eyes.  
Takhi had killed her mother. By pushing her sister to her cold and dark death, she caused her mother to meet the same fate. Her father didn't take his shocked gazed off of the blood that had gathered on the rock that took his love away. Wayk stood stone still. He barely blinked. Takhi looked up at her father and nudged him.

"Father, we must go." Wayk stayed silent. Takhi nudged him again. Finally Wayk collapsed and blacked out. Takhi gasped. Now what? She couldn't leave her father alone. In a last attempt to help him she began to howl, hoping another would return the call. Luckily a wolf did respond. The howl was raspy yet very strong. The howl stopped and Takhi waited. She knew that they were on their way. Out of the blackened wood came a large dark furred Dragga with a missing eye. It was Blackeye.

Takhi smiled and barked, "Blackeye! Thank Fenris it's you. My father he's-" 

"Dead?" 

"No. My mother and sister have just died and he just collapsed. I guess he couldn't handle the shock. I don't know what to do. Do you think you can carry him to a safer area?" Blackeye gave Wayk a look of disgust. Takhi was the only reason he was even considering helping her father.

"Okay, but if he wakes up and decides to fight, I can't promise you I won't harm him."

"I understand," Takhi answered. Blackeye nodded and crouched down beside Wayk. He inched his muzzle under Wayk's chin and lifted his body up onto his back. As Blackeye slowly got to his feet he asked, "Where do you want me to bring him?"

"I'm not sure. Where do you suggest?"

"I know an area that the fire has not touched. It'll be safe there. It's on the side of the woods that the flames didn't reach."

"Then let's go." Takhi and Blackeye padded off. They had to go through the woods that the fires destroyed. There were no sweet familiar scents of the leaves and bark like there used to be. There was only the acrid scent of ash. All around the once great pine trees were now bare trunks with their burnt and leafless limbs hanging. Their home was no more. Every creature that had survived were probably already on the move to find new homes. Luckily for Blackeye only a few of his pack mates were lost, trapped by the fire, their fate sealed. The two kept walking, Blackeye steadying himself every few steps to keep Wayk balanced. Their paws were dark with soot from the ground. Takhi wrinkled her nose. The smell of the charred wood was awful.

The rain kept pouring, making the ground wet and slick with black mud. The wolves struggled to keep their balance on the rain, earth, and ash mixing together. With the smell of rain mixing with the already horrible smell of burnt vegetation and flesh made it far worse. Even old Blackeye began to cringe at the smell, shaking his head back and forth and snorting from time to time. The two didn't speak throughout their walk. Blackeye didn't want to accidentally mention the death of her pack and Takhi didn't feel like talking of it to anyone.

No one could know that she killed her own family. No one.

**Chapter 11**

**Some Just Can't be Helped**

They reached the edge of the burnt woods. On the other side it was perfectly in bloom. It seemed as if something had created a line between the two sides. On one side the trees and shrubs were burnt and lifeless. On the other side where the line separates them, the blackness stopped and the green began again. Blackeye continued, padding onto a slope where it seemed secluded and secure, safe from danger. In the middle of this little hilltop was a large pine, probably one of the tallest the woods had to offer. Blackeye let Wayk slide gently from his back onto the ground.

"This is where I must leave you. I must return to my pack," Blackeye spoke.

"I know." 

"If you ever need my assistance, howl for me and I will come."

"Thank you, Blackeye."

"Anytime, my dear." Blackeye gave Takhi a smile then retreated back to the other side. Like a wandering spirit, his silhouette disappeared into the darkness. Takhi was now alone. Her father still lied there with no ounce of movement but the shallow rise and fall of his chest. From his scent Takhi could tell that he had become ill. Under the great pine, the rain was less and passed them by as they lied under the branches of needles. Takhi did not mourn her family. She didn't want her mother to die, but her brother and sister deserved it.

The rain began to die into a light drizzle. Dawn had arrived again. As Takhi watched the sky the clouds began to part and move away. The dreadful storm that had taken so many lives was gone at last. The orange and yellow glow of the sun began to appear over the mountains.

This made Takhi calm for she was relieved that the orange glow of the fire did not return. Only in a tribute to her mother and Blackeye's lost pack mates, Takhi howled, voicing her sorrow. She prayed that each wolf was greeted as the ascended to Tor and Fenris's den. You could hear the sadness in her voice as she continued her howl until the sun reached the mountaintop.

As Takhi silenced herself, Wayk's eyes finally opened. He shook his head then looked upon Takhi. She sat staring out at the sun, the light gleaming off of her black fur. Wayk stood up, his limbs wobbly and unbalanced. He staggered over to where his daughter sat.

His mouth and nose bled. His eyes were bloodshot and faded. Something had gone wrong with him after the death of his pups, mate, and family. It was as if the life in him began to decay, slowly rotting him from the inside out. He panted and wheezed as he breathed. Takhi turned to him. She smiled.

"Father! You're up! You're-" she saw the blood around his mouth. "What's wrong?" Wayk looked at her blankly. It was as if he was in a daze, an illusion, a trance. His tongue, red with blood, hung limply from his mouth.  
"Father, sit down and stay here. I'm going to find food and water for you." Wayk limped back to the tree and plopped down beside the trunk.

**Chapter 12**

**The Final Loss  
**

Takhi ran off. Because of the fire, prey was almost scarce. Still she ran on. Even this side of the wood was reaking of the burnt trees. Takhi had lost a night of sleep and was tired and weak. She continued on her path. Her eyes grew lazy and dreary. Her paws suddenly folded and Takhi fell, her body twisting as she tumbled right into another wolf pup like herself. She looked up into blue eyes. He was a slick shade of gray mixed with tan. The pup asked, "Who are you?"

"My name's Takhi. I can't talk now. I have to find food."

"Is something wrong?"

"My father is ill. If I don't find food for him he might die."

"My folks have just brought down a deer. I could get some meat for you if you'd like."

"Oh yes! Please!" the pup nodded and scampered off. As she waited, Takhi began to lick the wounds she had gotten from her fall. The pup returned carrying a large slab of flesh. He dropped the meat at her feet.

"Here you go."

"Oh thank you so much…um."

"Frost." 

"Thank you, Frost." Takhi picked up the meat between her teeth and turned to pad away. She ran straight back to the great pine. As she got an eye view she saw her father was gone. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, the meat sliding out of her mouth and plopping onto the ground.

"Father?" Takhi began to cry, "Father. Father! Dad!" she screamed. Takhi ran around the hill. She ran into the woods calling for him. For hours she searched, following spots of blood on the ground and his scent in the air. Wayk had crossed a shallow pond. The scent of him was lost. The blood was washed away. Her father was gone. Earlier, Wayk had gotten up onto his paws and staggered off into the woods, alone. He purposely went into water. Why he abandoned Takhi? We may never know. Maybe it was to live alone or to die without having Takhi see it.

Whaterver the reason, Wayk had abandoned his pup. He abandoned Takhi. Takhi slunk back to the great pine and lied, sobbing. With tears streaming down her face she said, "I felt like a Kerl, now I truly am a Kerl." 

Takhi stood to hide from the world. Her black pelt faded within the trees.


End file.
